


High Point

by catonthepianostrings (SullenDragon)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Getting Together, M/M, inaccurate representations of the historical struggles of homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SullenDragon/pseuds/catonthepianostrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How they might have gotten together during the pilot.<br/>"You know, comin' down here to watch you sweat is not the high point in my day."<br/>  -D. M. Starsky, to Hutch while he's working out before their patrol in s01e01 Pilot</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Point

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to the S&H fandom! (How does this happen?? I just go "Oh, look, men! And not a Srs Female Character in sight... Must be a Big Homosexual Romance!" I know that people can just be friends, I swear it.)  
> Tagged as e01 (instead of e00) because that's how the DVD set lists it and that seems to be the only tag for it.  
> Augh, so I'm new to this series, though I've read a little fic and I've always been aware of "Starsky and Hutch" as one of those shows that you always refer to when you talk about cop shows.  
>  I definitely don't have a handle on the character voices yet, and I don't use a beta, so if you see any issues, please let me know!

“Hey, Starsk?”

“Yeah.”

“Why d’you still meet me at the gym?”

“Hm? We have a patrol, Hutch. I show up or I ship out. Not exactly a choice.”

“Yeah, but... The guys all give you shit for drinkin’ coffee and you have to wait around while I shower.”

“Yeah, ‘cause that’s such a hardship,” Starsky mutters under his breath as Hutch swings his the beige monstrosity in a hard right.

“Hm? I woulda thought you’ve started insisting on meeting somewhere else by now. Or just wait outside or somethin’.” Hutch tilts his head and cocks an eyebrow at Starsky, even as he eases them up to a stop sign.

“Eh, it’s no big deal, really. I’m sure everybody thinks they’re just lookin’ out for my health. ‘M not insecure or anything. Got nothin’ to prove, I can handle gym guys. Besides, it gives me some leverage. Some day I’ll make you meet me at the worst doughnut place ever, yeah?”

Hutch turns them into the darkest, quietest alley Starsky’s ever seen.

“Ever wonder why I’m not showered and ready to head out when you show up, Starsk?”

Starsky stiffens in his seat and braces one hand against the dash as the roll to a stop..

“I--” Starsky looks away, out into the endless shadows of Bay City’s back-alley-est of back alleys and doesn’t answer the question.

*

“You said it wasn’t the high point of your day. Really, Starsk, stop me now if-- But I--”

Starsky reaches for him, then, wraps his fists into the collar of Hutch’s jacket and just clings to it for a minute. Hutch waits, waits for him to make a decision and doesn’t move.

Then he’s being yanked forward, pulled in close to the wool-coffee-leather smell of Starsky . They’re so close that Hutch can’t find any air to fill his lungs.

That’s okay, though, because then their lips touch and he doesn’t need air, doesn’t think he’ll ever need air again , as long as he has the sticky-sweet taste of Starsky and danish and coffee with too much sugar on his tongue.

He licks at Starsky’s lips, hesitance gone now that Starsky’s made his decision, and moves in on his mouth like an invading army. It’s all lips and teeth and tongue intent on making sure that he won’t ever want to pull away. 

When Starsky finally does let their lips slide apart with the kind of sucking-wet noise that is generally not acceptable in public, Starsky’s head falls against his jaw and his breath comes in fast pants against Hutch’s neck. When he’s had a few minutes to get his wind back, Starsky’s got enough words to make up for the previous silence.

“God, Hutch. Man you had me worried. Real worried. All the questions and -- okay it was two questions, but still, and -- you knew, Jesus, I knew you knew and then driving me off in an empty alley -- man.”

Hutch clutches him close and rocks them gently, side to side until his elbow hits against the steering wheel every couple seconds. “Aw, shit, Starsk. I’m sorry, I swear I didn’t mean to make you think that, I just... If it didn’t go well, you know, or I was wrong, out there in front of God and everybody--? I _am_ sorry. No wonder you were all cagey.”

He settles them back against the seat, wonders if he should call in to Central, tell ‘em they’re breaking for lunch, because this might take a while. Damn, that maybe was not his best strategizing. He’d had to work up the courage to do it, though, and if he’d put it off...

“Hutch?”

“Starsk.”

“Yeah, you said... The high point. I might have lied about that. It kind of is the high point of my day. Except maybe for the part when we get in the same car and spend the day fighting crime side-by-side...”

Starsky’s voice is muffled by a pair of lips covering his for a minute. He can’t help but grin into the kiss, and Hutch pulls away to roll his eyes at him.

“I get it, you lump. You gonna tell me about how we ride off into the sun on a noble steed now, or what?”

“Nah, this car is not happily-ever-after material, Hutch. We gotta switch cars; the Torino will look much better driving into the sunset.”

Hutch chuckles and levers the car into reverse, but he tucks Starsky up close under his arm. The car may not meet with Starsky’s standards, but if he can drive and hold his partner at the same time, Hutch has no complaints.


End file.
